Forever
by Graci93
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are going through some rough times, as their latest fight erupts Gabi finds herself at the local park talking to a mysterious women about her relationship, will this women help Gabi realize she needs Troy sooner rather than later! TXG


**Hey don't get me started on why I'm writing this and what it's about I don't' really no myself. But it's just an idea that popped into my head that I thought was sweet and interesting. For all of you who are reading 'Lighting is a lot like love' don't worry I haven't abandoned it, I shall have the next update very soon. This idea just wouldn't go away. And yes it's just a one-shot Troyella obviously.**

**Hope you enjoy it and any reviews would be much appreciated.**

* * *

"I don't want one of your stupid gummy bears; it just would have been nice for you to have offered me one" Gabriella bickered at Troy who was sat at the opposite end of the couch staring intently in her eyes.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, YOU WANT A STUPID GUMMY BEAR, YOU DON'T WANT ONE, YOU WANT US TO SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER, YOU NEED YOUR SPACE, FOR FUCKS SAKE ELLA JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT?" Troy shouted back, frustrated with their relationship at the minute. It was true that their relationship hadn't been going great at the minute, when they first moved in together, well Gabriella moved in at Troy's flat neither of them could wait. So eager, excited at the possibility of spending more time together but those thoughts suddenly turned sour after seven months of living together. The first two months had been pure bliss.

,

"_What you thinking about…wildcat" Gabriella casually asked Troy who was staring at her in their new bed they had christened the night before. They were millimetres apart and Gabriella had just woken up, naked in Troy's bed, well their bed for the first time. Well almost naked if you counted the small T that hung off her neck from the gold chain Troy had given her. Sure Gabriella's hair was a mess, her eyes were raw from the sudden shock of light absorbing into her eyes and her voice was slightly groggy, croaky from the lack of use during the nights rest however Troy Bolton thought that she looked like the most beautiful women he had ever seen. _

"_Just this amazing girl" Troy replied star struck at her presence. _

"_Hmmm" Gabriella replied seductively "what's she like?" Gabriella replied staring at him. Teasing him slightly whilst applying a small amount of pressure on his thigh from hers. Troy chuckled at this statement one of his award winning smiles. _

"_Well…" Troy replied turning his face towards her, making sure he was staring in her eyes. "She's smart, amazing, beautiful and oh so sexy. Need I say more?" Troy replied teasing Gabriella as he saw her eyes shine with happiness, she was in pure bliss. Though there's nothing like a morning tease, Gabriella thought to herself as she smiled at Troy. _

"_Well she sounds amazing, is she a good kisser?"Gabriella replied seductively sliding towards Troy, so their lips were just inches apart. Anticipating his reaction to her next move. _

"_The best" Troy replied as he leaned in even closer. Gabriella chuckled knowing what he was expecting. As their lips met, the second Gabriella felt the sudden touch she pulled herself away and turned her head and removed her hand which had been firmly placed on his chest. _

"_Well good luck with her, you'll have to introduce me sometime." Gabriella replied casually, acting as if she was unaware of his sudden gasp. "I'm going to take a shower" Gabriella replied taking the sheet with her wrapping it around her chest. She walked a few steps and held her hand out ready to turn the handle of the door to the left when she felt two muscular arms wrap around her chest as she felt herself being pulled backwards towards the bed. She could feel Troy's legs within her own, her back lent against his chest as she suddenly felt his breath in her ear. She didn't dare turn her head around as she knew what was coming next. _

"_Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not nice to tease" replied Troy huskily in her ear. She turned her head and was about to reply when she felt Troy's lips capture hers before she had the chance. "I take it I'm still the best" Gabriella replied cheekily before being captured into another kiss by Troy. A kiss that she hoped would never end. _

,

However after the first two months their relationship had begun to fall downhill. Cracks began to appear, little things they each did that would annoy the shit out of each other. Leaving wet towels on the floor, leaving the toilet seat up, taking too long in the shower, small things that made them unique, seemed to put a big strain on their relationship. A lack of communication, all these things that had been driving the other crazy over the past few months had all seemed to boil up and explode in a heated argument between the two.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCKING TAKE ME SERIOUSLY, IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO ME ANYMORE, BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FUCKING OBSESSED WITH YOUR STUPID BASKETBALL TO NOTICE ME! YOU PAY MORE ATTENTION TO CHAD THAN YOU DO TO ME" Gabriella screamed whist getting off the couch to stand up and stare at Troy directly that had also made his way off the couch.

"YOU KNEW WHEN WE MET THAT BASKETBALL CAME WITH ME, IT'S PART OF ME DON'T TRY TO FUCKING CHANGE ME, I DON'T HOLD YOU'RE FUCKING SHOPPING SPREES WITH SHARPAY AGAINST YOU!" Troy shouted at Gabi, fuming with rage, basketball was such a sensitive issue with him. Only himself Chad and Gabriella knew how much it really meant to him.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT TRYING TO PROVE SOMETHING TO MY DEAD FATHER, BY FOLLOWING HIS DREAMS, I'M NOT THE ONE TRYING TO CHANGE YOU, YOU DID THAT YOURSELF THE MINUTE YOU FUCKED THAT SLUT" Gabriella screamed desperately trying to hold back the tears that were almost present in the corners of her eyes.

"SO THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT, NOT BASKETBALL, NOT CHAD, NOT FUCKING SPACE IT'S ABOUT YOUR FUCKING INSECURITIES. I TOLD YOU NOTHING HAPPENED, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OFF YOUR FUCKING HIGH PEDAL AND REALISE THAT!" Troy shouted at Gabriella who was metres away from him. Troy would be lying if he said that hadn't affected him, the amount of times he'd told her nothing happened was uncountable. He knew it and he knew that she knew nothing had happened between him and Abi. She was Chad's cousin for fucks sack, it was wrong on so many levels.

"YOU'RE A JERK YOU KNOW THAT, A FUCKING LITTLE JERK, I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU, GOD I WAS SO STUPID THINKING THAT THIS ARRANGMENT WOULD ACTUALLY WORK OUT, I KNOW WHAT I HEARD TROY, WHY WOULD THEY LIE?" Gabriella screeched trying to make one last attempt at getting under Troy's skin, gaining control. As she took a step towards him, shaking her hands out furiously as rage corrupted throughout her body.

"MAYBE BECAUSE THEY'RE JEALOUS OF YOU, AND WANT TO GET ONE OVER, I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE THE FUCKING GENIUS YOU WORK IT OUT" Troy said to Gabriella in attempt to get through to her.

"LOOK I DON'T NEED THIS NOW, NOT FROM YOU." Gabriella said without another word as she grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and raced for the door. She had to get out, she needed it, and she couldn't stand another minute in that mad house. She needed some space and so did Troy as she was racing towards the door she heard him one last time.

"ELLA WHERE ARE YOU GOING, RUNNING AWAY DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING, ELLA!" Troy shouted desperately feeling the need to hold her in his arms, tell her he was sorry and wipe away her tears. He had broken her, crippled her, taken every ounce of her that had existed and wiped it away within a click of his fingers.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT, YOU KNOW I FUCKING HATE IT" Gabriella screamed as the only sound left was the slamming of the door. Gabriella didn't know where she was going; Sharpay was taking an exotic break to the Caribbean. Taylor and Chad were probably together somewhere and Chad would definitely be more concerned with Troy than herself. Gabriella, who felt somehow lost, did the only thing that her she could, ran. She ran and ran, to where she didn't know the only thing she did know was that she had to get away and fast. She ran for what seemed like hours and hours until she found herself at the local park.

,

As Gabriella made her way towards a bench she noticed how empty it was, sure it was 8:00pm on a Monday evening but she'd never really noticed how lonely the park was. The thought of loss suddenly scared her and she changed direction and headed to the bench that was already occupied. A lady in her 70's sat staring into space. Her skin was similar to her own, only it didn't glow like hers did, her hair was also a very similar colour, however it didn't shine like hers. She was wearing a black coat and a grey skirt that went far below her knees. And lastly she noticed how her eyes were a deep brown colour very much like her own. However as Gabriella looked at this woman's eyes again she noticed the pain and loneliness that shone through as she was sat staring into space.

"Hi" Gabriella said nervously to the lady a few metres down from her. Attempting to hide the fact she'd been crying, and furiously began wiping her eyes with the end of her sleeve.

"Let me guess" the old women stated, not breaking eye contact from the swing set in front of her. "Boyfriend trouble" she said mysteriously, as Gabriella instantly felt a warming compassion from this women's presence. Gabriella almost jumped when she finished her sentence, this lady was good.

Gabriella sniffed before continuing in a weak voice "Is it that obvious?" she replied, also staring at the red swing set in front of them.

"Well the fact that you came running here crying, which by the look of your eyes you've been doing a lot of, the fact that your voice is somewhat resentful but with a hint of guilt telling me you regret saying some of the things you've said tonight, and lastly the fact that you're in an empty park at 8:00pm on a Monday evening…alone." The old women finished and for the first time stared at Gabriella breaking her contact with the swing set.

"Wow…you're good" Gabriella began, not hiding the sniff that came out, in hope to pull herself together. "Have you got a partner or someone your mad at as well?" Gabriella asked cautiously not wanting to step on any sensitive subjects.

"No…" the women began, smirking at Gabriella's inexperience. "I'm a widow" she replied breaking contact with Gabriella, not wanting the pain in her eyes to show.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"Gabriella began but was abruptly cut off by the women's voice of wisdom.

"Don't worry" the women said softly, as her wispy fingers began to move delicately against her coat. Gabriella taken back by the women's sudden announcement thought carefully as a few moments passed before either spoke again.

"It's just, I don't know how I'd be able to cope without…Troy, god there are times when I could just kill him on the spot, but…I love him so much, I couldn't bear the thought of losing him, how do you manage?" Gabriella asked suddenly dwelling on her petty argument with Troy.

"Hope my dear" the women began sharing her experience with Gabriella. "The hope that you know, you haven't got long to wait before you're in their arms again, look at me there's no denying I'm old I know I haven't got long left, look at me" the women continued encouraging Gabriella to accept her words. "But I know that it's something to look forward too, my life may be near it's end here, but somewhere it's only just beginning, you know there's not a thing in the world I wouldn't trade just to spend one more minute with my baby but I know that soon…we're have all the time in the world, we're have forever." The women continued sensing Gabriella was not the only one to begin crying again, as a small tear found its way outside the corner of her eye and began to make its way down her pale cheek. Slowly sliding down her cheek as it found its way towards her chin and dropped off towards her coat.

"But…how do you…manage until then, what's keeping you here at the moment" Gabriella asked desperately pleading into the women's eyes hoping to gain some sort of comfort, answer, words that would help her.

"You just remember the good memories, those happy places when you couldn't take your arms off each other, relive the kisses, share the past. I know there will be ups and downs in the relationship; otherwise it wouldn't be called a relationship. But it's those happy memories that get you from one bad place to the next. Yes they'll be arguments, times where yes you want to kill each other" the women continued smirking as the realisation of her words hit Gabriella. "But you remember the good times, the times when you couldn't keep your hands off each other. And in the future you'll laugh about arguing over stupid things, like bathroom towels on the floor or not offering you a gummy bear" she said as Gabriella gasped wondering how this mysterious women she had met minutes before knew her more than she knew herself. "Because you realise how stupid you were for wasting your time on arguments, or talking to strangers on benches, when you could be in each other's arms, kissing, talking, doing really anything you want to!" She finished smiling at Gabriella, pleading with her to not waste another second.

Minutes passed before either spoke again, they both just sat their staring, dwelling, thinking about the past, present and the future. Sure Gabriella had said some things she definitely didn't mean as the reality hit her. She'd fucking brought Troy's father into this. She needed to sort things out with Troy and fast.

"God I've been such an idiot …I think I should go sort things out with Troy…immediately" Gabriella said as she began to straighten up her coat and got off the bench. Just as Gabriella was about to leave, she paused and turned around. "God I've been so rude, I don't even know you're name" Gabriella replied smiling at the women sat onto the bench.

"Ella" she replied "my name's Ella" the women replied smiling at Gabriella grabbing one last look into Gabriella's sparkling eyes.

"God I hate it when my boyfriend calls me that" Gabriella replied smiling as she pushed her hand through her hair, pulling it out of her eyes.

"You won't someday, one day you'll love that name, and wish that he would call you that just one more time" Ella replied smiling at Gabriella as she turned her attention back towards the swing set. "Now go, run there's no time like the present, every minute is precious!" she replied urging Gabriella to embrace the present.

"Yeah, thanks for everything" Gabriella replied as she began to walk towards the entrance of the gate, only as she reached the gate her pace began to quicken and before she knew it, she was running as fast as she could in the direction of her house. Anticipation shone throughout her body, her hair was a mess, her jeans were slowly falling down and her eyes were stained with tears but she didn't care. Because at that very moment all she needed was Troy, to speak to him, kiss him and tell him how sorry she was. As she ran faster and faster, her fingers clutching onto the shining red T that hung from her neck, that she twisted whenever she was missing Troy.

As she approached Troy's flat, she slowly let herself in, only to see an upset Troy sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his arms. She coughed slightly to gain his attention. He slowly looked up to reveal a pair of piercing blue eyes slashed with hurt.

"Hi" Gabriella said cautiously shifting towards him.

"Hi" Troy replied as Gabriella slowly found her legs carrying her towards Troy as he stood from his chair. As soon as she reached him she clung to his chest, never wanting to let him go as they hugged for what seemed hours. Each embracing each other.

"Don't ever leave me again, Ella" Troy whispered desperately into her ear as his arms clung to her holding her up for support.

"I can't, I love you" Gabriella whispered into Troy as he captured her lips into a passionate kiss. A kiss filled with lust, fire and love. They kissed for hours on end, they knew they would have to talk about their disagreement sooner or later but for now being in each other's arms was enough. Forever.

,

Back at the park sat Ella the old women, who Gabriella had recently had the pleasure to encounter. As her eyes connected with the swing set, she slowly looked up as her fingers clung to the small chain around her neck. Nothing could be heard in the park apart from the small whisper of the elder lady speaking just three words.

"Soon Troy…soon" as Ella's fingers slowly let go of the gold chain around her neck. Revealing the shining red letter of a T. Forever.

* * *

**Okay so that was just a little idea I had to keep me interested whilst I figure what exactly will happen in LIALLL next. Anyway thank you to those who read this and reviewed hopefully. Don't ask me what I meant with the ending, it's not one of those things that needs a meaning I guess.**

**Anyway thank-you and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Grace xxx**


End file.
